Sabe's Story
by snowbear96
Summary: The story of Sabe and Obi-Wan from Episode I onwards
1. One

Sabe's Story  
  
**Chapter One: The beginning**

Queen Amidala, the newly elected monarch by two days, surveyed the line of twenty young women standing before her. 

"Good morning. Thank you to all of you for coming and training for the possibility to become my handmaidens." 

She paused for a moment then glanced, a little nervously at Captain Panaka. Then continuing said, 

"I hope that you have learnt new skills during your time with us and enjoyed it. When I call your name please step forward and so, I am pleased to announce that Sabe, Eirtae, Rabe, Sache and Yane are to be my handmaidens." 

Each of them stepped forward when their name was called, all blushing furiously except for Eirtae who maintained a relatively cool composure. 

"Thank you again to the rest of you. You are dismissed," she finished, smiling and began to walk away. Panaka signaled for the handmaidens to follow and they did so slowly. 

"Wow," 

Rabe gasped as they stepped into the handmaidens' communal bedroom, it was a large circular room with windows covering half of the walls to the floor. Each bed had four posts and golden drapes for privacy. 

"It's beautiful!" 

Each handmaiden then chose a bed, found the wardrobe with her name on and changed into her golden throne room gown. Then they went to the throne room the meet with the Queen and Panaka. Eirtae was seated next to Amidala on the left then Yane on the left of her. Rabe on the Queen's right and Sache on her right then Sabe to the right of her. 

The weeks went by in a blur and before they knew it the handmaidens had been at their positions for two months. Each had learnt many new skills and each girl had her own role. Rabe was the Queen's hairdresser and the only one that could successfully calm her. Eirtae was the one to go to about court life and protocol. Sabe was the decoy queen and she and Amidala had come up with many secret signals, Sabe was also now able to walk and talk almost exactly Amidala. Sache was renowned as the funny one, she knew how to make the girls laugh so hard they had tears rolling down their faces and stitches in their sides. Yane had proved herself to be very good with technology. And more importantly they had all become good friends with each other and the Queen. Sabe and Amidala were best friends and they were very like each other. Rabe and Eirtae were close along with Sache and Yane who got on well as they were both the youngest. 

Eirtae was the eldest of the handmaidens at nineteen then Rabe and Sabe and eight-teen then Sache and fourteen and a half then Yane at sixteen. 


	2. Two

** Chapter Two: Escape**

Then next thing they knew the trade federation had blocked the planet for the past two months. Then they invaded and Amidala had to make one of the hardest decisions so far in the past five months of her rule. She had been watching the droid army take over the city when Sabe came over and said, 

"Your majesty. You know what we must do. Sache has a chosen a black gown with feathered headdress that covers everything except face and hands. Yane has chosen the flame robes for the other handmaidens and you to ware. If we are to do this, it must be now your majesty." 

Amidala turned to friend with a look of grim determination on her face and said, 

"Very well Sabe and thank you." 

"What for you highness?" 

"For risking your life for me and our people." 

"It is my honor," 

Sabe replied as Amidala left the throne room walking quickly to her chambers. Sabe, the Queen and the other handmaidens had changed then returned to the throne with Sabe on the throne and Amidala in Sabe's seat and line of site. Then two Nemodians came hurrying into the room surrounded the battle droids who then disarmed the guards and the Viceroy spoke to Sabe, 

"Your Majesty. Either cooperate and sign our treaty or be imprisoned like your people." 

Sabe glanced carefully at Amidala who nodded; Sabe knew what she must do. 

"I will not cooperate," 

she said firmly. The Viceroy motioned to the droids and said, 

"Take them away." 

Sabe rose and the handmaidens filed into line behind her as she walked, Padme directly behind her. They were led through the palace and down the main staircase. The Nemodians in front of the ÔQueen', Sio Bibble to her left and Panaka behind him. Again the Viceroy tried to get her to agree to the treaty and again Sabe responded with, 

"I will not cooperate!" 

Then the Viceroy told the droid captain to process them and the party was lead away to camp four. 

A few minutes later, during their journey through the streets of Theed, two Jedi and a bumbling Gungan intercepted the party. The Jedi disposed of the droids and lead the party to safety in a small side street with a quick introduction Panaka took charge and they escaped to the main hanger. Alarms blaring around them, with the signal from Padme, Sabe and the other handmaidens said good-bye to Sio Bibble, Sache and Yane. 

Once they escaped the blockade Sabe, on the advice of Padme called a meeting. Sabe commended the droid, R2-D2 and asked Padme to clean him. She moved to that she was in Sabe's line of site and could give subtle instructions. They were heading to a desert planet called Tatooine. They arrived later that day and Padme insisted that she accompany the Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to the city, Mos Espa. She left a few minutes after the Jedi, the Gungan called Jar Jar and the droid, R2-D2 and caught up with them and left with Panaka's help. The Jedi Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi was left of the ship with, Sabe, Rabe and Eirtae. 


	3. Three

**Chapter Three: Desert Ideas**

Around three or four hours after Padme had left Obi-Wan brought a message to the ÔQueen'. His master had found the parts they would need but could not buy them on republic credits and their wasn't anything of real value on the ship. The Padawan assured them that his master would work it out, he look slightly curiously at Sabe as he left the room. Sabe stood up and paced the room for a few minutes stretching her legs and Eirtae spoke. 

"That Jedi is cute! Fancy being stuck on a desert planet with him! Wow!" 

she smiled broadly as she spoke and a blush was slightly visible through Sabe's make up. 

"I know." 

Rabe replied, 

"it's nice to look at him instead of the walls in here." 

"Sit down," 

Sabe said in her normal voice, gesturing to the seating attached to the walls. 

"I don't know how Amidala can stand wearing these all day," 

she said rubbing her head. 

"I'm tried and hungry, what time is now?" 

Rabe looked at the chrono on one of the walls, 

"six in the evening on Naboo and about eight here." 

"Good," 

Sabe replied, 

"food and sleep. How about we go back to the chambers, get food and I can take this off," 

she finished gesturing to the make up and heavy headdress. 

"I like the sound of that," 

Eirtae said and they left the ship's throne room and went to their chambers. 

Rabe went to get food and Eirtae helped Sabe take off the headpiece and remove the make up so she could eat easily when Rabe came back. The door buzzed open and Rabe came back carrying three meals and bottles of water. 

"I saw the Jedi, he was eating alone, so I said hello and then told a few of the guards to go and sit with him. He looked lonely," 

she said smiling innocently as she handed out the food and drinks. They ate in silence each immersed in thought, Sabe was thinking about Jedi Kenobi, his dreamy blue eyes; his lean fit body and his short slightly spiky hair and his Padawan braid. 

"Sabe, Sabe?" 

Rabe asked slightly sharply. Sabe jumped slightly, 

"yes what?" 

"I think it would be a good idea to put the makeup back on, you can where a normal gown, but if some came with a message or something it would be hard to explain." 

"Yes, alright," 

Sabe sighed, 

"I'll get changed first. Thank you for bringing the food." 

She got changed and re-applied the make up just. Seconds after she had finished the door buzzed. It was the Jedi, and he bowed as she rose. 

"I have received a message from my master. He has entered a boy in a podrace and used the ship to bet with. If the boy wins we will get the parts." 

"And if he loses?" 

Sabe asked it her best Amidala voice. 

"We will be stuck here for some time," 

he said trying to smile slightly but couldn't. 

"My master would not do anything that he was not confident about. We will be leaving in a few days. Good-night your highness." 

He bowed again and left the room. He walked slowly away letting the force calm him; he was feeling things he's never felt before. She was beautiful and yet there was something about her that didn't seem right, he dismissed the thought but decided to tell his master next time they spoke. 

Sabe changed into a tight fitting bodysuit and called to Eirtae and Rabe, 

"I'm not tired enough to sleep so I'm going to have a work out in the throne room, I've got the make up on and I'll be back later, you don't need to stay awake for me." 

"All right," 

Eirtae called back sleepily as Sabe walked out of the room. When she reached the throne room, she turned the lights on carefully and closed the door. She went through her usual routine, high kicks, and long stretches. Then she heard the door open and the swish of a cloak, she opened her eyes suddenly and found herself staring at the Jedi Padawan, and he was smiling. He bowed slightly then said, 

"you move very gracefully." 

"Thank you," 

she replied suddenly feeling very self-conscious and glad that she had the make up so he wouldn't see her blushing. 

"You can continue," 

he said smiling and sitting down. 

"Okay," 

she said slowly then closed her eyes again and continued. After a while, she performed a slightly tricky move that had been giving her trouble. She fell and felt her ankle jar against the floor. A shadow moved across her swiftly as she opened her eyes, it was the Jedi. She tried to stand up and did so very shakily. He helped her sit down at the side of the room and then asked gently. "

Have you hurt anything?" 

"My left ankle," 

she said gesturing towards it. He rolled up his sleeves slightly and began moving it around examine the damage as she winced slightly then used a Jedi healing technique on it. Sabe was trembling, not because of the pain but because Obi-Wan was touching her, it sent thrills up her spine. When he finished she stood and said, 

"Thank you. I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't been here." 

"My pleasure," 

he said, silently wishing that he were still touching her. Then before either of them knew what they were doing they were rapped in a tender kiss. When it ended each broke away mumbling apologies. Then they laughed slightly and Obi-Wan kissed her again, without thinking about it she kissed back. It was deep and passionate, their bodies and arms entwined together. They broke apart reluctantly then Obi-Wan remembered whom it was that he had been kissing. He bowed hurriedly and blushing left the room swiftly. 

Sabe almost ran back to her room, Rabe and Eirtae were asleep which she was grateful for. She hurriedly removed the make up, and had a quick shower before going to sleep in the Queen's bed. All she dreamt about was their kiss, but she slept soundly and woke up when Eirtae began having a shower. Sabe had a bit of breakfast then went through the usual morning routine but dressed in the same black gown as the previous day and applied the make up. 

The morning was un-eventful with the exception of Panaka coming in and spending around an hour blowing off steam about the Jedi's plan. Sabe had told Rabe and Eirtae before she went of the previous night, they just stood and sat their, staring at the wall letting Panaka voice his opinions he hated not being able to make decisions. After lunch they returned to the throne room and soon after Obi-Wan came in with a message, he was uncomfortable at facing Sabe but did so any way. 

"I have just spoken with my master. The boy won the race and he will bring the parts back and your handmaiden later this afternoon, we should be leaving for Coruscant by tonight I think." 

He then bowed and left the room. He remembered his discussion with Qui-Gon. 

"Master, there is something odd about the Queen," 

Obi-Wan had said. 

"Yes, my Padawan. I know. The force has told me that the real Queen is actually the girl that is with me and that the ÔQueen' that is on the ship must be a handmaiden acting as a decoy." 

"That explains everything," 

Obi-Wan said, relived that he knew the truth now. "Master, I did something very stupid last night," 

Obi-Wan began but Qui-Gon broke in. 

"Yes I know, I sensed it. Do not worry about it Obi-Wan. But try not to let it happen again," 

he said trying to stifle the laughter that was threatening to break free. 

"You have done something similar?" 

Obi-Wan asked curiously. "Yes," 

Qui-Gon admitted, 

"it was when I was about your age. Do not worry. It happens to all Jedi at some point or other. Now I must end this trip down memory lane Padawan and you must try and put it out of your mind. I hope to see you later today," the conversation ended then and Obi-Wan put his com-link away. 

Obi-Wan then realized that he was standing outside the ship, staring into the distance. He heard someone descending the ramp behind him; he turned and saw the ÔQueen' walking towards him. "Good afternoon," 

he said smiling. "I'm sorry about last night." 

"No, it's all right I'm sorry to, but it was nice." 

"Yeah it was really nice," 

Sabe started to draw closer to him, and then stopped. "I know that the Queen is in the city with my master," 

Obi-Wan said. 

"What?" 

she asked and Obi-Wan looked directly into her eyes. Then decided to explain, knows there is very little that you can hide from a Jedi. 

"Very well. I am Queen Amidala's decoy, my name is Sabe and I am one of her handmaidens." 

"Okay" 

Obi-Wan said smiling, 

"thank you telling me the truth." 

Then suddenly they were kissing again, more tenderly than last time and longer. They broke away and Sabe returned to the ship. Obi-Wan sensed his master laughing slightly through their bond, and then Obi-Wan sent him a message on the com-link. 

"I'm sorry master," 

he said when Qui-Gon answered. 

"I really like her, and we talked about her being the decoy. I think I'm falling in love with her." 

Qui-Gon was silent for a few moments. 

"Very well, be mindful of your thoughts my Padawan," 

he said, 

"I have to go and get the parts now," 

and the com-link was silent. Obi-Wan went back into the ship and meditated for a while. Qui-Gon arrived soon after and Obi-Wan fitted the parts. 


	4. Four

** Chapter Four: The Truth**

When Padme returned Sabe told her about Obi-Wan knowing and them kissing, Padme was calm when Sabe told her because he knew it was Sabe that he had kissed, not the Queen. 

The journey to Coruscant was uneventful, after take off when the Jedi Master had fought with an un-known enemy who they thought was trying to get to Amidala. Padme continued to remain a handmaiden. 

When they arrived Sabe greeted Supreme Chancellor Valorum and Senator Palpatine, they were taken to his residence with Anakin and Jar Jar. Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon went to the Jedi Council but Sabe did not know why. When they reached the Senator's apartments Padme became the Queen again, she went for a meeting with him and took Eirtae and Rabe with her. Sabe was given the few hours off and she contacted Obi-Wan. He had finished with the Council for the time being and Qui-Gon said that he could visit Sabe. 

When he arrived they kissed gently. All they did was talk; they learnt everything about each other. After a while Qui-Gon was calling to Obi-Wan through their bond, he had to leave to meet his master and the Council again. As he was pulling on his cloak Sabe pulled him in for a hug, he kissed her lightly on the check then left. Minutes later Amidala followed by Eirtae and Rabe stormed into the room. Rabe picked out one of Amidala's most powerful gowns and headdresses they also quickly changed, Rabe managed to calm Amidala down. Just after they had finished Anakin came to see Padme. Sabe could see the pain cross her Queen's face after Anakin left the room. 

Amidala's plea to the Senate did not go well in the end she called for a vote of no confidence in Chancellor Valorum. She then returned to Palpatine's office and waited for him, he was nominated along with two other Senators to succeed Valorum and Queen Amidala decided to return to Naboo. When they reached the platform where her ship was the Jedi were there. Obi-Wan and Sabe smiled at each other. Queen Amidala called a meeting and it was decided that when they landed Jar Jar would go to the Gungan city. The Queen would ask for their help in defeating the Nemodians. 

When they landed the Gungans weren't in their city and Jar Jar led them to a secret place. Sabe was taking the Queen's place again and Obi-Wan knew that it was Sabe, not Amidala. Sabe tried to convince the Gungans but it did not work, Amidala then stepped forward and things went successfully and Boss Nass agreed to help. Panaka went to see the state of the capital city and while he was away Sabe and Obi-Wan had some time together. They just sat together talking and holding hands. Obi-Wan explained that Qui-Gon knew all about their relationship and approved slightly. When Panaka returned Amidala explained the plan of attack. 

Soon they were in the main hanger and Obi-Wan was preparing to fight a strange Sith monster. Amidala and the others reluctantly took the long way to the throne room. Sabe followed by six guards, split off from the main group. When she joined them again the Viceroy had captured Amidala and her group. Sabe led off a group of battle droids and sustained a blaster wound to her weak ankle. Before they could do any more damage to the group, all the droids collapsed. Rabe came running over to the guard crouching over Sabe. 

"What happened?" 

she asked breathlessly. 

"I go hit by a bolt and then the droids collapsed, do you know why?" 

"Yes, the N-1's took out the control ship. Are you hurt badly?" 

Rabe replied as she crouched down next to her fallen friend. Rabe sent the guard away. Eirtae came running up seconds later. They helped Sabe stand, and walk back to the throne room where the Naboo and regained control

. When Amidala saw her injured friend she rushed forward and led Sabe to the throne. 

"Here sit down," 

Amidala said gently as Sabe took the weight off her ankle. Sabe was taken to the medical unit where her ankle was bandaged and she was told to try and stay off her feet for a few days. Soon she became restless and asked Amidala if anyone had heard from the Jedi, the Queen said that no one had. Sabe was determined; she went after them with three guards. Sabe found Obi-Wan hunched over his master's dead body crying like a small child. 

Sabe gestured for the guards to stay back; she hobbled forward and sat down stiffly next to Obi-Wan. Slowly he turned to her, dimly registering who it was. He pulled her into a tight hug and continued crying gently. One of the guards came forward, he saw what had happen and returned quietly to his previous position. He pulled out his com-link and spoke into quietly. 

"Captain. The Jedi Master is dead. Sabe is with the other now." 

"Very well Travers. I'll arrange for six guards to come and take him away. Panaka out." 

Sabe helped Obi-Wan stand up she kissed him lightly but he pulled away, he held her tightly. The guards came and Sabe directed them with her arms, they carried Qui-Gon away and Sabe gently limped away and led Obi-Wan to a guest room. 

Sabe pulled out her com-link and contacted Amidala, 

"Your Highness." 

"Yes, Sabe. What's happening?" 

"I've brought Obi-Wan back to a guest room and I would like your permission to have the evening off to rest my ankle." 

"Yes. I think that it be suitable for me to contact the Jedi Council on Jedi Kenobi's behalf." 

"Yes, I agree. Thank you for your permission. Sabe out." 

She sat down next to Obi-Wan on his bed. 

He turned to her blearily, 

"Thank you Sabe." 

"What for?" 

"Everything," 

he said gently. 

"Here, lie back. Relax, put your ankle up." 

He helped her layback, Obi-Wan then lay next to her, still crying quietly. He curled up like a young child and Sabe put her arms around him. They stayed like that for hours and they both fell asleep. When Sabe woke up, she realised how it would have looked if anyone had come in so she moved to a chair next to the bed and went back to sleep. She woke again; the sun was streaming in through the windows. "Good bye Obi-Wan, I'll be back later," 

Sabe whispered as she limped out of the room. 


	5. Five

**Chapter Five: After the Battle**

"Where have you been?" 

Sache asked as she gave Sabe a hug. 

"It's good to see you. I've been in Obi-Wan's room and no before you say anything we haven't been doing anything. How are you and Yane?" 

"All right, tell me about it later. I'm fine and so is Yane." 

"Okay I'll tell you. We've kissed a few times, but he's really upset right now, his master has just been killed. He's so lovely but I don't want to do anything while he's in such a delicate state. What's happening with the Jedi Council?" 

"Is he a good kisser? Ami contacted them and they will be arriving tomorrow for the suitable burial." 

"Yes he is, thanks. I'm going to have a shower and have some food. I need to get some for Obi-Wan too." 

"All right. See you later." 

When Sabe returned with food, to Obi-Wan's room he was awake and up. 

"Sabe?" 

he asked when she entered the room. 

"Were you here all night?" 

"Yes. You looked so peaceful asleep so a left a little while ago and not I come baring food." 

"Thank you," he said, smiling gratefully. "When I was sleeping last night, all dreamt about was the battle. If only I hadn't fallen behind Qui-Gon would still be alive. It's my fault he died." 

"It's not your fault. You could have done nothing to prevent it and even if you had kept up with them, you might not have defeated the Sith and both of you might have died," 

Sabe paused then continued. 

"Queen Amidala, contacted the Jedi Council and they are arriving the day after tomorrow." 

"Thank you, I didn't know what to do or what was happening," 

Obi-Wan said and hugged her tightly. 

"Thanks for the food," 

he said and kissed her on the check gently. Sabe leaned in and kissed him passionately on the mouth, he responded in the same way. They started undressing each other but Obi-Wan pulled back, 

"no, I'm sorry. This is the wrong time. I care about you a lot but I don't want to do something that I might regret later." 

"That's okay," 

Sabe said smiling, 

"thank you for being honest," 

they kissed again and he sat down to eat the food Sabe had bought him. She smiled, watching him eat, she felt very calm and content. 

When he finished he led Sabe over to a soft large chair which they curled up in, Sabe rested her head against Obi-Wan's shoulder and he planted a light kiss on her head. Obi-Wan lent his head against hers and they dozed off for half an hour of so. They woke suddenly when Sabe's com-link beeped. 

"Yes," 

she answered sleepily. 

"I'm presuming that you're with Jedi Kenobi," 

Rabe's voice said. 

"Yes, I am. Why am I needed?" 

"Not really, Sache and Yane are the main organizers of the celebration. Ami said that you can have some time off to rest your ankle and because we need a favor." 

"All right, what?" 

Sabe asked, sitting up. 

"Look after Anakin. He's feeling left out because Ami can't spend time with him." 

"Okay, bring him here," 

Sabe said and turned her com-link off. She stood up carefully and winced as she put weight on her ankle. The door chimed and she answered, Anakin walked in looking uncomfortable. 

"Hi." 

"Hello Sabe. How's your ankle?" 

"A bit better thanks, do you want to sit down?" 

"Sure," 

Anakin said and sat down on the sofa. Sabe went and gently shook Obi-Wan awake. 

"Anakin is here," 

she said smiling down at him. 

"I'm going to get a drink," then turned to Anakin asked, 

"would you like one?" 

"Yes please Sabe. Could I just have some water please?" 

"Sure," 

Sabe said smiling at him, kissing Obi-Wan lightly on the forehead and limped out. 


	6. Six

** Chapter Six: Friend**

When she returned Obi-Wan and Anakin were sitting together laughing. They moved apart when Sabe entered. They made space for her to sit down, in between them. Obi-Wan said smiling broadly at her, 

"Anakin and I have been getting to know each other. He has expressed a wish to see some force techniques and I was wondering whether you would agree to let me to heal your ankle. For two reasons, one: because I'd like to help you and you're in pain and two: because I would like to show Ani." 

"All right," 

Sabe said, smiling at the two of them. She slid her sore ankle up onto Obi-Wan lap as he rolled up his sleeves slightly. A gentle tingling sensation spread through Sabe's left ankle. Sabe relished his touch and they were both blushing profusely. 

"Thank you," 

Sabe said smiling at Obi-Wan. 

"What did you think Ani?" 

Obi-Wan asked, 

"as you can see, the swelling has gone down now and it is fully operational again." 

"Cool," 

Anakin said, grinning broadly. 

"Can you show me anything else?" 

"Ummm," 

Obi-Wan cast his eyes and mind around. 

"Okay. I'll show you two things, the first is levitating objects and the second is my lightsaber." 

Sabe giggled slightly and Obi-Wan glanced at her smirking slightly. "Yes well, that's another thing," 

Obi-Wan said to Sabe. 

All right, that's good," 

Anakin, said glancing between the two, suspiciously. Obi-Wan wiggled his fingers and a small lamp rose from the table into the air. 

"Wow," 

gasped Anakin. Obi-Wan drew out his lightsaber and ignited it, he stood up and waved it around a little in an artistic way. 

When he shut it down Anakin asked if he could hold, Obi-Wan smiled at the look of reverence on Anakin's face. 

"Sure," 

Obi-Wan said, handing it to him. Anakin didn't dare ignite it; he just let it rest in his hands. After a while Obi-Wan cleared his throat and Anakin looked up startled. 

"What?" 

"Can I have it back please? I'm not really allowed to let you hold it, but Qui-Gon wouldn't have minded." 

Obi-Wan said and paused before he said his master's name. 

"Yeah, sure," 

Anakin said handing it back to Obi-Wan. Sabe finished her drink and then called Amidala on her com-link and walked out of the room to talk to her. 

"Your Majesty." 

"Yes, what is it Sabe?" 

"Obi-Wan has healed my ankle but with your permission I would still like the leave if that is suitable." 

"Yes, I think it is good for you to have the rest. What was the real reason that you contacted me?" 

"Would it be all right if Anakin came to visit Padme?" 

"Yeah sure, it might be fun for him. It will be me as the Queen not Padme. Send him over." 

"Sabe out." 

She returned to the room, 

"Ani, would you like to visit the Queen?" 

"Sure, that would be good." 

"All right, let's go." 

Sabe started walking away and Anakin followed, she then turned to Obi-Wan smiling playfully, 

"you can come to, but not to see the Queen." 

They walked in silence with Anakin and Obi-Wan looking around in wonder. When the reached the throne room Sabe grinned at the guards, 

"Ani's here to see her majesty and then I'm off." 

"Very well," 

Panaka said, dismissing Sabe and Obi-Wan with wave of his hand. 

They strolled into the gardens and sat down on a bench. "How are you getting on," Sabe asked gently. 

"I'm doing okay. It's been nice getting to know Anakin but he reminds me of Qui-Gon so much." 

"That's good you know, you need to keep his memory alive." 

Obi-Wan brushed a stray hair away from Sabe's face and they kissed passionately in a world of their own. "That was nice," 

Obi-Wan whispered as they pulled apart. 

"Also Rabe and Eirtae are hiding behind the corner sniggering. Do you want to go back to my room?" 

He grinned warmly at her and they stood up hand in hand walking away. When they reached Obi-Wan's room they undressed each other and made love. 

Later on they got dressed again and spent the rest of the day walking around with silly smiles on their faces. 

"You look happy and smug," 

Rabe said winking at Sabe. 

Ignoring the comment Sabe asked, 

"Where's Anakin?" 

"With the Queen in her chambers, when I left they were playing some sort of game that Ani played on Tatooine. Eirtae is with them." 

"Okay, thanks. I'm going to go in there, I'll relive Eirtae." 

"All right," 

Rabe said slyly. Then before she left, 

"What happened with you and Jedi Kenobi after I saw you kissing the gardens?" 

"Things," Sabe said smiling and walked away. When Sabe reached the Queen's chambers Eirtae left gratefully. Amidala was dressed in normal clothes and wasn't wearing any make up. She and Anakin were sitting together on the floor laughing their socks off, Sabe thought that she looked just like the fourteen-year-old girl she was supposed to be not the Queen she spends most of her time being. 


	7. Seven

**Chapter Seven; Good byes**

Two days later, late in the evening the Jedi Council arrived, Amidala greeted them accordingly and gave each of the Jedi separate rooms. Qui-Gon's funeral was arranged for the next day and the celebration party for the day after. Sabe and Obi-Wan didn't have much chance to see each other before the funeral because Anakin was tested again and Obi-Wan was Knighted, he then officially became Anakin's Master. Sabe stood behind Anakin and Obi-Wan glanced at her after he told Anakin the news and smiled at her. 

During the celebration Sabe stood behind Obi-Wan during the celebration parade then later on after the celebration dinner, where Sabe was next to Amidala. After the meal had finished, the dancing began. Obi-Wan glanced back at the Council and he strode over to Sabe. When he reached Amidala, he bowed and asked politely, 

"Your majesty would it be possible for myself to dance with Sabe please?" 

Amidala glanced at Sabe who smiled pleadingly at her Queen, then said,

"Yes Jedi Kenobi you may dance with my handmaiden. Also I am giving Sabe permission not to return to my side until the end of the night." 

She smiled as Sabe grinned and stepped down to join Obi-Wan. They danced for hours and later on Obi-Wan led Sabe out onto the veranda, they stood kissing at the edge of the bushes. 

Two Jedi Master's passed by, one walking slowly and the other smiling at the sight of Obi-Wan and Sabe. 

"Distracted Obi-Wan is," 

Master Yoda said. 

"It will be good for him. It is a heavy burned that he faces and losing his master in such a way that makes this relationship better as he needs some love in his life," 

Depa Billaba said as they walked away. 

"At least we have someone's approval," 

Sabe whispered to Obi-Wan. When she returned to the Queen's side she gave Sabe permission to spend the night with Obi-Wan. She didn't dare think about the next day when Obi-Wan would be leaving. 

"I'll miss you," 

Obi-Wan whispered to Sabe as he stroked her cheek in the early hours of the next morning. 

"I'll miss you too," 

Sabe whispered back and kissed him. 

When the time came to say good-bye Sabe didn't dare look at anyone except Obi-Wan, he bowed to Queen Amidala and smiled at Sabe. Tears began to slide silently down her cheeks. 

Queen Amidala and all but one of her handmaidens turned back to the palace. Sabe stood watching Obi-Wan board the Jedi star ship, and then turned back and his gaze caught hers. Sabe gently blew a kiss to him; he caught it playfully and smiled at her. Then Anakin called him inside and the ship took off. 

"Good bye Obi-Wan Kenobi. I'll miss you," 

Sabe murmured then turned away and hurried back to the palace. 


	8. Eight

**Chapter Eight: Letters**

"Here," 

Sache called as she entered the handmaiden's room, brandishing a data pad. "There's a message for you!" 

Sabe looked up then stood, putting down the gown she was re-hemming. "Thanks," 

she said, a grin spreading across her face. Sabe knew exactly who is was from, and took it from Sache's hand. Then walked over to a window seat, and began reading. 

Dearest Sabe

, the message began. 

It seems like years since I was with you, I had never before realized how long a month was. Coruscant is relatively peaceful, well the Temple is anyway. Anakin's training is going well, although he pinches himself every morning, he still can't believe he's a Jedi Padawan. I'm sorry that this is only short, but Anakin and I have a meeting with the Council, they want to see how his progress is going. I hope this finds you well. I miss you more day by day. Please extend my best wishes to the Queen and your fellow handmaidens. I'm looking forward to your reply already. 

All my best, 

Obi-Wan. 

Sabe lent back and sighed gently, a blissful smile on her face. 

"Happy?" 

Sache asked. 

"Yes, very. Has the Queen finished for the day yet?" 

"Yes, how else could I be here? The others are helping her change, and supper will be ready in thirty minutes. We two are on the first guard shift then Rabe and Yane until the night guards come." 

With that she picked up her towel and shampoo. "I'm going to have a shower, see you in a few minutes." 

Sabe sat down at her desk and began a reply to Obi-Wan. 

Dear Obi-Wan. 

This is an almost immediate reply to your message. I'm glad things are going well, and I agree that it seems longer than a month. Nothing interesting has happened here, unless you count Sache knocking out Panaka during one of our defense practices. It was very funny, until he came round and made us all do sixty sit-ups. I have to go now, dinner is ready and I'm on first guard tonight. 

Eagerly awaiting your next message

Sabe

-X- 


	9. Nine

**Chapter Nine: Parties and Poppies**

"Okay! I'm ready," 

Sabe called to Sache and Rabe. 

"Great, me too!" 

Rabe replied seconds later. Sache had been ready for some time, "at last!" 

she groaned. 

"Come on, let's start enjoying our night off." 

"You're so lucky," 

grumbled Eirtae, 

"my night off isn't for another two weeks." 

Sabe, Rabe and Sache were all dressed in civilian garb and ready for a night on the town. When they reached the club, they didn't have to wait long. Sache spent the night chatting up guys, where as Rabe and Sabe enjoyed dancing and drinking. Rabe was dating one of the guards and Sabe was with Obi-Wan. 

They finally crawled into bed around two or three in the morning. The days passed un-eventfully and quite quickly. Eirtae returned from her night off with her new beau and Yane returned with her first beau, a young man called Ben. 

The days turned to months, and Amidala hosted a dinner party for the heads of the Naboo and the Gungans, including General Binks. After an evening of hilarity, especially on Jar Jar's part. Amidala retired to her chambers. Rabe was out with her beau, Owen. So it was Sabe doing Amidala's hair, in silence with the others chatting happily. 

"What's wrong Sabe?" 

Amidala asked gently. 

"Nothing your majesty. I was just thinking about Obi-Wan." 

"You don't need to address me by my formal title; we're practically Ôafter hours' now." 

"Sorry Ami," 

Sabe replied laughing quietly. 

"That's better," Amidala, said when Sabe laughed, 

"all right. Finished for the night, you may all retire." 

Each of the handmaidens were grateful for their beds, it had been a long day. 

I wonder where Obi-Wan is, and if he has replied to my message, Sabe thought drowsily, before drifting off to sleep. 

"Sabe. Sabe! Wake up!" 

Sache said prodding her. 

"You've had a parcel from Alderaan." 

"What? What's wrong?" 

Sabe asked sleepily. It was Sunday morning; the sun was shinning through the windows. 

"You've got a parcel from Alderaan." 

Sache repeated excitedly. She was the only handmaiden awake. Sunday was the day when Amidala didn't need to be in the throne room, and was allowed to relax. They could have sparring matches, go to the palace library or go out into Theed. 

Sabe took the package and opened it. Inside was a data pad and three red poppies with a small card attached to one of them. 

"It's from Obi-Wan," 

Sabe said excitedly. 

"He says he put the flowers in a trance, so they would last the journey. They will wake up when they are put into water. Can you get me a vase please Sache?" 

Sabe asked looking up at her friend. She then proceeded to read the data pad. 

Dearest Sabe. 

Please find enclosed three poppies. I hope you like them; I know they are your favorite flower. 

I have wonderful news. After our mission on Alderaan has finished, Anakin and I are to come to Naboo for a two-week rest. We have been on missions since the second month of his training. We will be arriving in a few days. 

Looking forward to seeing you soon. 

Obi-Wan. 

"He and Anakin are coming to Naboo in a few days," 

Sabe exclaimed excitedly. While she had been reading, Sache had put the flowers in a vase. 

"Sache is Ami awake?" 

"Yes, there was a holo chip for her with your parcel. I'm guessing that it was from Anakin." 

Excited squeals then came from the Queen's chambers and she came rushing in, looking like the fourteen year old girl she was meant to be, rather than the ruler of a planet. 

"They're coming. Anakin's coming!" She cried as she ran into the room. Amidala and Sabe danced around the room excitedly. 

"They could be here any day now! Anakin said that he would send a message to us, when they come out of hyper space." 

By now the other handmaidens were awake, and watching their Queen dance around the room in joy. After a while they stopped danced, and went to change into casual clothes. 

Later on Sabe and Amidala sparred, and so did Rabe and Yane. Neither Sabe nor Amidala could concentrate properly, but Sabe won. Rabe beat Yane, but only just. They watched a holo video that night, having a really girlie night in. 


	10. Ten

**Chapter Ten: Visitors**

The next day in the throne room the Queen received a message. 

"Your Highness, it's from a star ship above the planet," 

Panaka explained. 

"Very well," 

Amidala said barely containing her excitement. 

An image of Obi-Wan appeared, he was standing next to Anakin. 

"Your Highness," 

Obi-Wan said as they both bowed. 

"We have just jumped out of hyper space and with your permission will be landing in ten minutes." 

"Yes, you may land Jedi Kenobi." 

Obi-Wan glanced at Sabe and smiled, then said. 

"Thank you, you majesty. We will be at the Palace in half an hour. Thank you for your hospitality." 

The image then disappeared. 

"Due to our guests arrival. This meeting will re-commence in two days," 

Amidala said then her and her handmaidens hurried out of the throne room, so Amidala could change into a less formal outfit. 

"They're in the palace," 

Sabe said suddenly, 

"I can feel it." 

Calmly Amidala and the others went to greet them. 

Obi-Wan and Anakin bowed. 

"It is a pleasure to see again your majesty." 

"You too Jedi Kenobi, Jedi Skywalker. Sabe and Rabe will show to your rooms. I'm sorry that they are not together but that is all we can manage at the moment, we have several visiting dignitaries staying here." 

Sabe and Obi-Wan began to walk away, their hands nearly touching, but Anakin stayed behind. 

Amidala crouched down slightly and gave Anakin a hug. 

"It's lovely to see you again. You've grown so tall!" 

she said. 

"I missed you and I'll come and see you soon," 

he said quietly, then followed Rabe away. 

When Sabe and Obi-Wan reached his room, they went inside. "

I've missed you so much," 

Obi-Wan said stroking her face, then kissed her deeply. 

"I missed you too," 

Sabe said and they kissed again. 

"I'm so glad you're here. At last we can spend some time together. Ami and Ani will want to spend time together, so it will be easier for us. It'll be kind of like a little holiday. Rabe wants to spend some time with Owen, and Yane with Ben and I think Sache feels left out but Ami said that she can stay with her and Ani Ôcause he gets on well with her so it shouldn't be too much of a problem." 

She broke off as Obi-Wan kissed her again. 

"Come on, we've got to stop," 

she said pulling away, 

"I've got to go back, and you need to come and have lunch. We can sit together." 

Sabe said smiling, she slowly pulled him out of the room and closed the door. They walked down the hallway hand in hand and went to lunch. They spent the whole of the lunch flirting and laughing. 

They then spent the afternoon walking around the garden talking, and they had their own dinner in his room. Afterwards, they stood kissing for a while. 

"I have to go," Sabe said around ten. 

"I can't stay tonight, I'm sorry, but we've got the next two weeks together. I'll see you soon." 

She then left, with a swift good-bye kiss. 

"So, how was tonight?" 

Eirtae asked when Sabe returned. 

"Wonderful," 

she replied dreamily. 

"I'm going to bed, see you in the morning." 

The next morning, Sabe woke first out of all the handmaidens and went to Obi-Wan's room, he was meditating. 

"Hi," 

she said and bent down to kiss him. "Good morning," 

he said smiling. 

"What are we going today?" 

"Well, Amidala has given me, the time off, when you are here so we can spend the time together." 

"How about we continue where we finished off last night?" 

"All right." 

Sabe replied, smiling as them embraced. 

Sabe woke a few hours later, lying in Obi-Wan's arms. "

Sabe. I love you." 

"You love me?" 

she asked smiling. 

"I love you too." 

They kissed gently. Sabe then slid out of bed and got dressed again. Obi-Wan did the same and they went for a walk in the gardens. 

They ran into Anakin and Amidala together followed by Sache and Yane. 

"Come and have lunch with us," 

Amidala suggested. 

"Thank you your majesty. We will," 

Obi-Wan replied and rapped his arm around Sabe's waist as they continued walking. When they reached a fountain Obi-Wan turned to Sabe and asked, 

"Do you really love me? You're not just saying that because I said that I love you." 

"Yes, I do. I love you with all my heart." 

"Good," 

Obi-Wan said smiling. 

"There is something that I would like you to have." 

He pulled a small box out of his robes. 

"Open it," 

he said handing it to her. She opened it and pulled out a small gold chain with a heart shaped locket on it. 

"The symbol is the crest of my family." 

"Oh, Obi-Wan it's beautiful." 

Sabe smiled up at him, and he placed it around her neck. 

"Thank you." 

She said kissing him. 

They stood for some time watching the fountain, her head resting on his shoulder. 

"Sweetheart, we're due to have lunch with the Queen." 

"I know," 

she replied and they walked off. 

After lunch Amidala pulled Sabe a side to talk. 

"You look happy," 

she began. 

"I am," 

replied Sabe grinning. "I'm in love." 

"Good," 

Amidala said smiling. "I'm really glad you're so happy, she finished, smiling. 


	11. Eleven

**Chapter Eleven: The Council**

The two weeks they had together were amazing, and before they knew it, the time was all gone. "Good-bye Obi-Wan," 

Sabe said quietly as she hugged Obi-Wan. They kissed good-bye and then he boarded the star ship. 

She began crying, Rabe came and put her arm around Sabe, 

"It'll be okay." 

They walked slowly back to the palace. 

When Obi-Wan returned to Coruscant, one of the first things he did was to meet with the Council. Obi-Wan stood in the centre of the Council chamber. 

"You wish to see us on a matter of personal importance Obi-Wan, 

" stated Mace Windu. 

"Yes, my Master. I have come to ask for my permission to marry Sabe Uzza." 

"About her, tell us," 

Yoda said. 

"Sabe has just turned nineteen years old. She is chief handmaiden and decoy to Queen Amidala of the Naboo. Her father was a senior political official, but died around three years ago. 

Her mother was an ambassador to the Senator of Naboo before Chancellor Palpatine, but she resigned when King Veruna ascended the throne. She is now head of diplomatic relations at Theed's city Council. 

Her sister, Imae, is twenty-tow, married with twin sons. Sabe's brother-in-law is Naboo's ambassador to Alderaan." 

Obi-Wan paused then asked, 

"Is there anything else you would like to know?" 

"Only one thing," 

Depa Billaba,

"do you love her?" 

Obi-Wan paused slightly before answering. 

"Yes, I love her with all my heart."

"That is all, you may go. Please return in forty-five minutes,"

Mace said.

They were the longest forty-five minutes of Obi-Wan's life, he tried to meditate but couldn't so just paced up and down the hallway. When he returned Mace said,

"You may marry Sabe Uzza as long as it does not interfere with your Padawan's training."

"It will not master, and thank you."

"Congratulations Obi-Wan.

"Inform us of the date you will, if she accepts. The Council should be present. You may leave."

"Yes master, and thank you again."

Obi-Wan bowed deeply, and left.

When Obi-wan returned to his room, he was grinning. 

"You look happy master. Actually, happy is an understatement," 

Anakin smirked.

"Padawan, I am going to send a transmission to Naboo. I would appreciate it if I was alone."

"Yes master." 

Anakin walked into his room and closed the door. Obi-Wan made sure that he had a full-length image and after the usual greeting. He sank down on to one knee saying. 

"I know this isn't the best way to ask but; Sabe will you marry me?"

"Oh, wow." 

Sabe gasped, then,

"yes. I'll marry you!" 

Her smile split into a grin. Obi-Wan blew her a kiss before he ended the transmission and Sabe did the same.

Sabe began to cry after Obi-Wan had disappeared. She went to the throne room, tears still streaming, she waited until the advisors had left then rushed forward.

"What's wrong Sabe?" 

Amidala asked concernedly as the other handmaidens crowded around. 

"I'm marrying Obi-Wan," 

she said delightedly grinning.

"Oh wow! That's wonderful,"

both Amidala and Rabe said.

"You're so lucky," 

Eirtae said wistfully then added, more happily.

"We need to have a party!"

"Alright, but just a small one, maybe just us?"

"Yes, sure,"

Eirtae said smiling.

"Tomorrow night? If it's just small we can just have a girly night in but part party, how does that sound?"

"Good."

A few days later Sabe received a parcel; in it were a holo chip and a small ring box. The note attached to the box read,

Ôwatch the message first.'

So Sabe watched it, the message was an image of Obi-Wan, which then talked to her. He said,

"My love. I miss you so much, and love you. I want you to have an engagement ring, so open this," the image gestured with the ring box. Sabe picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small, square cut diamond, between two amethysts, one on each side. The message then continued, 

"I hope that you like it, and that it is the right size. After hours of deliberation, with the help of Anakin I decided on this. I showed it to Queen Amidala in a holo message before I came to record this. She approved of the choice, again. I hope you like it. Please send me a message soon. I miss you. With all my love, from Obi-Wan."

The message then ended, Sabe sat staring at the ring, then placed it on the correct finger and murmured,

"It's beautiful." 

Then typed a short message into a data pad, to Obi-Wan. It read, 

Ômy dearest, it is beautiful. I love it, thank you so much. I miss you constantly and hope that you will be able to come to Naboo soon. I've had some ideas about a wedding dress but I can't tell you because you're the groom. Also we need to discuss the budget, location and colours etc. If you can't come here for a while then I think holo chats would be our best option. Hoping to see you soon. With all my love, Sabe."

When Amidala and the other handmaidens came back for lunch Sabe showed them the ring and thanked the Queen for her involvement.

"It was my pleasure,"

Ami said smiling. Sabe then relieved Yane in the throne room for the afternoon and next day.

By the time Obi-Wan was able to come to Naboo they had been engaged for four months, they had, had many holo chats. They had decided to have the wedding in the palace, with gold and chestnut brown for the colours and to have it in mid-summer. When Obi-Wan arrived, Sabe had been given the weekend off. They spent the first day in his room and then spent the second day going over and finalizing plans for the wedding. It would be in two months time. Then Obi-Wan was leaving again, but during a holo chat with the Council with Sabe present they decided that Obi-Wan could visit Naboo twice a month when he wasn't on mission. Anakin would come sometimes and the rest of the time he would stay with one of the Council members on Coruscant.

Then next thing they knew it was their wedding, they went through the usual Naboo and Jedi customs and didn't see each other the night before the wedding. Then it was the big day; Sabe was dressed in an ivory dress with a close fitting bodice with gold flowers on and a plain, satin skirt. Amidala was her maid of honor and the other handmaidens were her bridesmaids. They all wore simple gold dresses and Amidala didn't ware her ceremonial makeup. Obi-Wan was in chestnut brown Jedi robes along with Anakin who was his best man. The Jedi Council was present with a few of Obi-Wan's other Jedi friends. Sabe's friends and family were there. It was a beautiful day with dinner and dancing later. With the happy couple, best man, maid of honor and bridesmaids on the top table. Then Sabe's family and friends one a second table which was opposite the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan and Anakin's friends. The tables were in a U shape and then there was a dance floor in the middle.

The couple's first dance and later they left on their honeymoon, they went to a secluded lake retreat and had a week there. Anakin had stayed in the palace and the Council had left two days after the wedding. Obi-Wan and Anakin soon returned to Coruscant.


	12. Twelve

**Chapter Twelve; Celebration:** A few days later Sabe received a parcel; in it were a holo chip and a small ring box. The note attached to the box read,

'watch the message first.'

So Sabe watched it, the message was an image of Obi-Wan, which then talked to her. He said,

"My love. I miss you so much, and love you. I want you to have an engagement ring, so open this," the image gestured with the ring box. Sabe picked it up and opened it. Inside was a small, square cut diamond, between two amethysts, one on each side. The message then continued, 

"I hope that you like it, and that it is the right size. After hours of deliberation, with the help of Anakin I decided on this. I showed it to Queen Amidala in a holo message before I came to record this. She approved of the choice, again. I hope you like it. Please send me a message soon. I miss you. With all my love, from Obi-Wan."

The message then ended, Sabe sat staring at the ring, then placed it on the correct finger and murmured,

"It's beautiful." 

Then typed a short message into a data pad, to Obi-Wan. It read, 

'my dearest, it is beautiful. I love it, thank you so much. I miss you constantly and hope that you will be able to come to Naboo soon. I've had some ideas about a wedding dress but I can't tell you because you're the groom. Also we need to discuss the budget, location and colours etc. If you can't come here for a while then I think holo chats would be our best option. Hoping to see you soon. With all my love, Sabe."

When Amidala and the other handmaidens came back for lunch Sabe showed them the ring and thanked the Queen for her involvement.

"It was my pleasure,"

Ami said smiling. Sabe then relieved Yane in the throne room for the afternoon and next day.

By the time Obi-Wan was able to come to Naboo they had been engaged for four months, they had, had many holo chats. They had decided to have the wedding in the palace, with gold and chestnut brown for the colours and to have it in mid-summer. When Obi-Wan arrived, Sabe had been given the weekend off. They spent the first day in his room and then spent the second day going over and finalizing plans for the wedding. It would be in two months time. Then Obi-Wan was leaving again, but during a holo chat with the Council with Sabe present they decided that Obi-Wan could visit Naboo twice a month when he wasn't on mission. Anakin would come sometimes and the rest of the time he would stay with one of the Council members on Coruscant.

Then next thing they knew it was their wedding, they went through the usual Naboo and Jedi customs and didn't see each other the night before the wedding. Then it was the big day; Sabe was dressed in an ivory dress with a close fitting bodice with gold flowers on and a plain, satin skirt. Amidala was her maid of honor and the other handmaidens were her bridesmaids. They all wore simple gold dresses and Amidala didn't ware her ceremonial makeup. Obi-Wan was in chestnut brown Jedi robes along with Anakin who was his best man. The Jedi Council was present with a few of Obi-Wan's other Jedi friends. Sabe's friends and family were there. It was a beautiful day with dinner and dancing later. With the happy couple, best man, maid of honor and bridesmaids on the top table. Then Sabe's family and friends one a second table which was opposite the Jedi Council and Obi-Wan and Anakin's friends. The tables were in a U shape and then there was a dance floor in the middle.

The couple's first dance and later they left on their honeymoon, they went to a secluded lake retreat and had a week there. Anakin had stayed in the palace and the Council had left two days after the wedding. Obi-Wan and Anakin soon returned to Coruscant.


	13. Thirteen

**Chapter Thirteen: Surprises**

Seven years later: 

After six years of married life Sabe was twenty-five, Obi-Wan was thirty, Amidala was twenty and Anakin was seventeen. After having not seen each other for around a month because he had been on a mission Obi-Wan and Sabe were reunited. When they were alone Sabe said, smiling, and

"Obi-Wan I'm pregnant."

"Oh, wow. That's wonderful."

He said in amazement, they both grinned and kissed gently.

"Who else knows?"

he asked.

"You, Amidala and the doctor, I want to tell the other handmaidens tonight."

"Okay. That's fine by me. When did you find out?"

"Umm, about three days ago. I wanted it to be a surprise," 

she paused then asked, "Will you need to tell the Council?"

"Yes. Can I use your transmitter?"

"Sure, I'll go and talk to Amidala, I'd like you to visit the doctor with me while you're here."

Obi-Wan then contacted the Council the culmination of the discussion was that the baby's midi-chlorine count would determine their future.

At dinner that night Sabe stood up, one had containing a glass of water and the other clasped Obi-Wan's own hand.

"Obi-Wan and I have an announcement to make. We're having a baby."

Gaps of delighted and words of congratulations then came, she then continued.

"Due to the fact that Queen Amidala's reign is ending in two months, she will no longer need my services, and if she does. Well she's got the rest of you. Right?" 

she asked smiling.

"Yes,"

Yane said to Amidala then said,

"We will miss you, Sabe but you're starting a family and embarking on an amazing adventure. We love you, Sabe,"

she ended with as the other handmaidens and the Queen nodded in agreement, then Amidala stood up.

"I propose a toast, to Sabe, Obi-Wan and their baby." 

The room then murmured the toast and then continued the meal. The meeting with the doctor went well the next day and she the pregnancy with Obi-Wan and Sabe, she agreed that it was good that Sabe was giving up her handmaiden ship.


	14. Fourteen

**Chapter Fourteen: New Beginnings**

The preparations for the handing over of the throne went well. Then before she knew it Sabe was hugged in turn by each handmaiden and the ex-Queen then was leaving the palace with Obi-Wan at her side carrying her belongings. Her arms filled with flowers; Sabe was going to her mother's home, to live for the duration of her pregnancy and some time after until she found a place to live.

Nine Months Later: 

Sabe opened the door, and surprised at who she saw standing there,

"Obi-Wan! You're not due back for another week."

"Hi. Yes I know, but I wanted to be here when our baby was born." 

He said as he walked inside. 

"But I'm due not for another two weeks."

"Yes I know but I had a premonition and so the Council gave me leave to come here, Anakin cam as well and he is staying with Padme while she's here instead of on Coruscant."

"Oh," 

Sabe said, still rather surprised.

A few days later Sabe went into labor, Obi-Wan was with her the whole time. She gave birth to a baby girl whom they named Charlate. Charlate's midi-chlorine count was not high enough for her to be sent to the Jedi Temple which pleased Sabe as sure was not sure how she would have coped if she had had to give her up.

A few days later Obi-Wan returned to Sabe's house. He had been back to Coruscant to talk to the Jedi Council they had agreed that Obi-Wan would be allowed to leave the Order if he wished, when his Padawan's training had finished, he agreed and they arranged it so that he could have a job as the defense trainer at the main school in Theed.

When Obi-wan told her Sabe was delighted that they would be together, finally but upset for him, the Jedi was his life. There were two compensations to his departure; the Council was allowing him to keep his lightsaber and his title as Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi.


	15. Fifteen

**Epilogue:**

Anakin's training finished six years later, and he was granted the title of Jedi Knight. He later married Senator Padme Amidala and they had two children. Twins, Luke and Leia.

Sabe and Obi-Wan's daughter had another sister called Serife and both girls grew up to be fine swords women. Obi-Wan teaching post was successful and he enjoyed it. Sabe became one of Queen Jamillia's advisors and then later to her successor Queen Clarisse.

Anakin never turned to the dark side of the Force and then later became a Jedi Master, on the Council. Both Luke and Leia grew up to be Jedi and both knew of their parentage. Senator Amidala resigned her post at the age of sixty-five and lived a happy life with Anakin in the Jedi Temple, she was the only none Jedi allowed to do so. Sabe and Padme remained great friends and Palpatine was sacked as Supreme Chancellor and killed by the Jedi when he was revealed to be Darth Sidious.

THE END 


End file.
